


Tell me it's okay to be happy now.

by daemonhale (stilllintoyou)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, sad!pack, spoiler!centric se non avete visto la 3b
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilllintoyou/pseuds/daemonhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ormai erano rimasti loro tre e Derek del branco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me it's okay to be happy now.

**Author's Note:**

> Di solito non scrivo su ao3, pubblico su EFP~  
> Non so da dove mi sia uscito tutto questo angst, davvero. Sarà che Allison Argent è ancora un mio punto debole (ho quasi pianto quando ho scritto gli utlimi due versi, eh)  
> Spero vi piaccia ~

Allison era lì. Esattamente davanti loro tre. Lydia e Scott si guardarono, confusi, mentre Stiles guardava per terra, sopraffatto dai sensi di colpa improvvisi.

Stiles cercava di non pensare alla giovane Argent uccisa dal Nogitsune che aveva preso possesso del suo corpo, e ci riusciva anche, grazie al branco che lo confortava dicendogli che non era colpa sua e nessuno la incolpava per ciò che era successo. Davvero, ci riusciva. Tranne quando era da solo e tutto intorno a lui era buio, quando pensava - _aveva paura_ \- che il Nogitsune non l'avrebbe mai lasciato perdere davvero, che prima o poi sarebbe tornato.

Quella notte i tre giovani stavano condividendo un sogno, o un incubo a detta loro, che raffigurava tutti i momenti in cui Allison Argent aveva riso grazie a loro e per loro. E con loro. Nessuno avrebbe mai dimenticato quanto lei e Scott erano i moderni Romeo e Giulietta, come lei e Lydia erano le migliori amiche nate per caso, per popolarità, per poi diventare le migliori amiche che condividono tutto. Come lei e Stiles abbiano condiviso tante avventure insieme. Stiles, quando se la immaginava ridere, gli veniva in mente la scena della sua morte. Per questo cercava di non pensare a lei proprio, di _dimenticarla_ quasi.

Ormai erano rimasti loro tre e Derek del branco, perché Kira, Liam e Malia non ne facevano davvero parte, non fino in fondo. Loro non conoscevano Allison Argent, la sua dolcezza, la sua tenacia, la sua testardaggine nel _so proteggere me stessa_. Ormai erano rimasti loro tre e Derek a ricordare il vecchio branco ed uno di loro voleva dimenticare una vecchia parte, la parte riguardando Allison. Purtroppo che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

Ed erano solo loro tre, perché Derek era partito un'altra volta, tenendosi in contatti via messaggi con Stiles e Scott per assicurarsi che loro se la passassero bene. Lui era andato via con Chris Argent e Isaac in Francia, voleva cambiare aria, pensava che l'Europa potesse portare un vento fresco, magari anche a suo favore, se non era sperar troppo.

Loro tre cominciarono ad allontanarsi subito dopo quell'incubo. Quando Scott vedeva Lydia, ricordava la prima volta che vide Allison nei corridoi; quando Lydia vedeva Scott, ricordava la sua storia d'amore con Allison e come lei non aveva mai avuto nulla del genere, e di conseguenza di come invidiava un po' la sua amica; Stiles semplicemente si allontanò come un automa. Nessuno dei tre chiamò gli altri per motivi a tutti noti e tutti cominciarono ad allontanarsi.

Solo dopo anni, in cui Lydia studiava all'università materie scientifiche, Scott studiava medicina e Stiles aveva quasi finito gli studi per fare l'insegnante dell'elementari, si resero conto quanto sarebbero stati stupidi se avesse continuato con quella situazione. Situazione risolta dal buon vecchio Derek Hale, che zitto zitto, aiutò tutti, a suo tempo, a riavvicinarsi ed a chiarire i loro problemi con l'un l'altro. Perché Derek Hale era tornato a Beacon Hills: gli mancava il branco - alla fin fine, ne faceva parte ed in qualche modo, l'aveva creato lui stesso - ed anche tutti i ricordi che aveva legati alla cittadina californiana. Ormai aveva capito che non si poteva sfuggire ai problemi, quindi li affrontò, tornando nei luoghi che aveva condiviso con Paige, ricordando i pochi ma intensi attimi trascorsi con Jennifer ed entrando nella vecchia Villa Hale senza sentirsi un verme per colpa di Kate Argent. Derek Hale era passato avanti, e nessuno era più orgoglioso di lui se non il branco.

Ora ogni anno, nel giorno della sua morte, si ritrovavano davanti la tomba della cacciatrice e la ricordavano, ridendo.

Allison Argent li guardava dall'alto, contenta ed orgogliosa delle persone che erano diventate i suoi migliori amici. Li guardava ed una consapevolezza le venne spontanea nel petto: _i suoi amici non l'avrebbero mai dimenticata._


End file.
